Big 3
by M-AR97A
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado en U.A y con este la llegada de un nuevo "Big 3". Deku, Bakugo y Todoroki ahora son los nuevos lideres de U.A. Y como sus predecesores, es su momento de transmitir su sabiduría a los de primero. Una orden, una clase, un adolecente con la capacidad social de una piedra, un psicopata con problemas de ira y un Otaku de los heroes. ¿Que puede salir mal?


-A que te refieres con que no podrás pasar la tarde conmigo.- pregunto Momo consternada.

Todoroki se mantuvo aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los mimos de su pareja sobre su pecho.

-Aizawa-sensei nos pidió a Midoriya, Bakugo y a mi un favor.- murmuro Todoroki sin abrir los ojos. En verdad le gustaba pasar esos momentos con su pareja.- Te lo recompensare.- prometió pasando sus manos por la espalda desnuda de su chica.

-¿Qué favor?- pregunto intrigada y preocupada.

-0-

Mientras tanto en el salón común.

-¡Cinco minutos!- propuso Sero con mucha firmeza.

-¿Cinco minutos? Hermano, no durara ni dos.- contradijo Denki conteniendo la risa.- ¡Mina! Anótame dos minutos y duplico la apuesta.- afirmo con determinación.

Mina inmediatamente coloco el dato justo al lado del nombre de Denki.

-Yo lo dudo, podrá tardar un poco mas.- se detuvo a pensar la chica acida.- Dos minutos y medio serán suficientes.- comento contenta anotando el dato junto a su propio nombre.

-¿No se han dado cuenta verdad?- comento Shinso interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los otros.- Estará Aizawa-sensei viendo y Midoriya estará ahí. Apuesto todo a que solo lo callaran.- participo Aizawa Jr impactando a mas de uno.

Kirishima por su parte solo podía intentar contener la bestia que amenazaba con asesinar a la mitad de la clase.

-Ya sabes como son, no les pongas atención.- palmo la espalda de su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero siempre listo por si su amigo se le ocurría lanzarse sobre sus compañeros.

Mientras los otros seguían haciendo apuestas, Bakugo no podía dejar apretar el juguete que el terapeuta de la academia le dio para cuando sintiera deseos de matar o hacer estallar las cosas, ya saben de esos para el estrés.

Lastimosamente las constantes risas hicieron que el juguete fuera destruido por la gran fuerza del segundo mejor de la academia.

-¡MUERAN!- la bestia se desato.

Después de eso se escucharon risas, gritos, chillidos y suplicas.

-0-

-Gracias por los consejos Mirio-sempai.- termino la llamada uno de los más fuertes por mucho de la academia.

Nada mejor que terminar un entrenamiento intenso de dos horas que una sesión de concejos de tu querido jefe y Sempai.

Después de todo mañana seria un día donde tendrían que poner en practica todas sus habilidades y destrezas.

-Ya casi es el momento.- observo el reloj de la pared percatándose de la hora.

Y con paso tranquilo y alegre el mejor de los mejores de la academia se dirigió a las duchas del gimnasio de la academia, después de todo aun debía leer el libro especial que su maestro le había enviado cuando le comento su nueva tarea...

-"Guia de enseñanzas de All Might Vol. I"-

Once Upon a Time In U.A: Big 3

Al siguiente día todo iba con normalidad en la academia de Héroes mas fuerte de Japon. Incluso la espesa nieve y el gran frio no aminoraban las actividades.

Los alumnos de 1-A estaban listos para hacer sus pasantías, al menos eso les había dicho su maestro Hawks. Así es, desde hace una año el héroe halcón había llegado a la enseñanza después que Aizawa tomara el puesto de director después del retiro del director peludo.

-¿El sensei se volvió a retrasar?- pregunto una joven de cabellos negros llamada Sarada U entrando en el salón.

-El siempre se retrasa.- respondió un joven rubio de nombre Boruto U.

-Debe tener sus motivos.- respondió un joven sonriente con un… ¿balón de futbol? Era Oliver o Tsubasa. Nadie lo sabía con claridad, casi siempre tenía ese balón en sus manos y lo llamaba su amigo.

-No lo se muchachos… y si le paso algo.- comento un joven de cabellos blancos con un parche en el ojo, su nombre era Kaneki.

-No exageremos… siempre se retrasa.- comento con voz apagada y muerta la que era posiblemente la mas fuerte del salón. Mikaza.- ¿No lo crees Eren?- menciono observando a un joven al fondo del salón.

-¡Matare a todos los titanes!- gruño sin prestar verdadera atención a sus compañeros, todo mientras jugaba un juego en línea llamado "Ataque a los Titanes".

-Otra vez ese juego. Eren mata titanes como mi abuelito Goku entrena y come.- comento una joven de nombre Pan.- Menudo juego…-

-¡Hey! Mas respeto Pan.- se quejo una joven claramente a la moda.- Que mi madre diseño esa consola.- se termino de quejar Bar, la hija de la mujer mas rica de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Y entre conversaciones triviales el aula se empezó a llenar de los alumnos de primero de ese año y como a los veinte minutos del primer timbre, Hawks entro por la puerta.

-¡Como se atreve maestro de pacotilla! ¡Nadie hace esperar al gran Hanamichi Zakuragui!- exclamo un pelirrojo de gran altura para su edad.

Pero Hawks no le presto atención.

-Buenos días Delincuentes.- los llamo como siempre los llamaba.- Llegue tarde porque mi amada Fuyumi me hizo un desayuno muy especial con premio, que bueno que sus mentes aun no saben de lo que hablo.- comento sin pena, como pavoneándose. Si Endeavor o Todoroki lo hubieran escuchado ya fuera Halcón asado.

-¿Podría dar la clase?- pidió Sarada con gran incomodidad.

Nadie quería saber lo que hacía su extraño maestro.

-¿Clase? ¡Es cierto! Muy bien delincuentes juveniles.- empezó mostrando un poco de seriedad.- Hoy me librare de ustedes… asi que si me permiten ¡Me voy!- anuncio caminando a la puerta.

-Nos dejara solos.- preguntaron la mayoría con emoción, había periodo libre por lo visto.

Pero antes que Hawk si quiera pisara el pasillo una voz tenebrosa y que congelaría a cualquiera se escucho en el alto parlante del aula.

-Hawk...- se escucho la voz enojada y de advertencia de Aizawa.

Y antes que alguien si quiera pudiera pensar algo. Hawk ya se encontraba en su escritorio.

-Como iba diciendo… hoy no seré yo en teoría quien les impartiré la clase como tal. Como muchos saben ya, es hora que realicen sus pasantías actuando mas como héroes por haber obtenido sus licencias.- explico observando las cámaras del salón alzando el pulgar ante estas como diciendo que estaba haciendo su trabajo.- Pero la administración no quiere que nadie se rompa el cuello, así que amablemente tres jóvenes de tercero les vendrán ha explicar en que consisten dichas prácticas.- mostro una gran y falsa sonrisa a las cámaras.

-¿Por qué no lo hace usted?- otra vez la delegada de la clase pregunto al ver que los desadaptados que tenia por compañeros no hacían preguntas.

-Al parecer el venerable, grande y benévolo Director Aizawa.- volvió a observar las cámaras y alzaba ambos pulgares.- Quiere que sea impartida por alumnos que lo han experimentado para que se inspiren y puedan hacer un montaje de entrenamientos que los Otakus puedan ver y quieran entrar en la escuela.-

A todo se les callo una gota de sudor estilo anime. Claro si esto fuera posible.

-Así… ya pueden pasar.- ordeno el maestro observando la puerta del aula.- Pongan atención delincuentes.-

La puerta se empezó abrir mientras los ojos de los novatos se hacían mas grandes.

-Los tres de tercer año que están en la cima de los estudiantes de U.A- observo un tanto aburridos a los recién ingresados.- También conocidos como "Big 3".-

Deku, Bakugo y Todoroki acaban de entrar al aula. Siendo un sonriente Deku el primero en entrar, seguido de un gruñón Bakugo y un aparentemente despreocupado Todoroki.

-Los mejores de la academia.- murmuro Boruto sorprendido.

-Big 3.- comento Sarada.

-"Los tres grandes"- comento impresionando alguien del fondo.

-Los mas cercanos a los héroes profesionales.- murmuro Mikaza impresionada.

-¡Que guapos!- murmuro Bra sonrojada.

Bra no fue la única, prácticamente toda la población femenina suspiro, a excepción de Mikaza. También uno que otro joven, pero eso no nos interesa.

Era Big 3 en todo su esplender.

-Bueno… empezamos ya.- murmuro Hawk interrumpiendo el aura de heroísmo que sintieron los jóvenes al ver a tres ya famosos alumnos.

¿Quién no sabia quien eran Big 3? Al menos sus acciones. En realidad pocos de nuevo ingreso sabían como lucían los miembros de "Big 3" o su poder.

Estaban frente a leyendas de U.A. Héroes entre héroes…

-Como iba… ¡Hey!- exclamo Hawk agachándose de repente.

Y todos quedaron en blanco al ver que el tercer mejor de la academia le acaba de lanzar una lanza de hielo al profesor.

-Si no me agacho me pasa las del perico.- comento Hawk aun con un poco de miedo.- ¿Y eso porque Cuñadito?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-¡CUÑADO!- exclamaron algunos impresionados.

Pero como respuesta Todoroki formo otra lanza y la lanzo al maestro.

Todos dieron una expresión de miedo al ver como la lanza se quedo a centímetros del rostro de su maestro, unos cuantos centímetros mas y hubiera sido pollo empalado.

-Todoroki.- regaño Deku con una sonrisa de pena ajena, lo impresionante es que en su mano aun tenía la lanza de su amigo. El la había detenido con una facilidad que daba miedo.

-Lo que hagan mi hermana y tu, se queda entre mi hermana y tu.- advirtió el tercer mas fuerte cruzándose de brazos sin observar directamente al profesor.- Capish.- amenazo.

-Nota: Ya no llevar a Todoroki-kun a festivales de cine de gánster.- apunto Deku sacando una libreta de su bolsillo e escribir con gran maestría.

-¡Ja! Menuda familia tienes Icyhot idiota.- se mofo Bakugo burlándose de su compañero.- Con razón eres patetico.-

-Cállate Bakugo.- observo a su compañero encendiendo su rostro mostrando una imagen que cualquiera quisiera tener como fondo de pantalla.

Las jóvenes suspiraron.

-Tu no eres precisamente el numero uno.- un golpe bajo de parte de Todoroki.

-¡Cierra el pico! O yo te lo cierro inútil.- encaro a su compañero generando pequeñas explosiones en sus palmas.

-Chicos… por favor.- rogo Deku con una sonrisa nerviosa, ese día había esperado que no tuviera que detener a Bakugo de hacer una de las suyas.

-Midoriya, Bakugo, Todoroki.- se escucho el tono de advertencia de Aisawa en el alto parlante.

Inmediatamente los tres dejaron de ser… ellos mismos y se pusieron serios y formales.

-A lo que veníamos.- comento Todoroki ajustando la coleta de su ahora cabello largo.

-¡Haaa…!- la femeninas suspiraron como colegialas de un algún genérico anime de colegialas.

-Que os den.- insulto Bakugo mostrándose molesto generando pequeñas explosiones en sus palmas causándoles temor a mas de uno, solo estaba ahí porque su maestro se lo ordeno.

La mayoría no podía creer que Bakugo sea de "big 3"

-Sentimos eso.- se disculpo Deku sonriendo esta vez de manera sincera.

Fue como si un halo de luz llenara el aula. Cosa que impresiono a mas de uno.

-Eso… ¿son los tres grandes?- pregunto uno de primero sin poder creer que esos tipos fueran los tres grandes.

La noche anterior.

-¿Y bien, como lo haremos?- cuestiono Todoroki sentado en unos de los sillones sin prestar verdadera atención en el parloteo de su mejor amigo.

-Según la guía de enseñanza de All…- mostro la guía Deku esperando inspirar a sus dos amigos con esta.

-¡Piérdete Deku!- rechazo de inmediato la guía. Había aprendido a trabajar en equipo, al menos lo intentaba, pero aun no seguía ordenes de alguien que no respetaba y muchos menos seguiría una guía barata.

Y la conversación siguió entre ideas que daba Deku e ideas que rechazaba Bakugo de inmediato. Todoroki solo los observaba sin decir nada.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- pregunto Momo al presidente de la clase.

Ambos decidieron ver que planes tenían los tres grandes de la academia, esperando ayudarles en algo.

-¿Ellos?- pregunto Iida observando a Momo.- Estarán bien.- murmuro no muy seguro.

-Ellos no son lo que me preocupan.- aclaro Momo preocupada por el destino de los novatos de ese año.- ¿Deberemos hablar con el director Aisawa?-

-Kacchan…- murmuro Deku nervioso al escuchar la idea de su tercer mejor amigo.- No podemos buscar al mas fuerte y dominarlo para que los otros nos tengan miedo.-

-Esa idea es mala.- fue el simple comentario que soltó Todoroki.

Bakugo como respuesta les arrojo dos explosiones contenidas en forma de rayos… ataque que los otros dos esquivaron moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado. Con relativa facilidad a decir verdad, no era la primera ni la ultima vez que lo hacían.

-Acabaste.- comento Todoroki sin mostrarse consternado por el ataque.

-Que te den.- se volvió a sentar el segundo mas fuerte de la academia.

Era una suerte que Mei haya reforzado las paredes para aguantar ataques de alto nivel. Fue una manera de preservar a salvo a su novio que era Iida y de probar su nuevo concreto reforzado Marca Hatsune S.A, marca registrada.

Al final los tres acordaron dar una simple platica donde les explicarían de manera simple el nuevo proceso al que se enfrentarían. Aunque a decir verdad ellos no acordaron nada, fue Momo quien lo sugirió y como no había mejores ideas la aceptaron.

-Es tu cabeza de palmera, tu hablas primero.- ordeno Bakugo restándole importancia.

De vuelta a la clase.

-Empezara yo, así que escuchen.- ordeno sin darse cuenta que dio una orden.- Mi nombre es Shouto Todoroki…-

-¡Gran manera de empezar cuñadito!- mostro su apoyo Hawks alzando el pulgar, para después esconderse detrás de su escritorio al ver la mirada de Todoroki.- Ya me callo, estaré aquí sin hacer o decir nada.- prometió ocultándose lo mas posible en su escritorio.

_-Porque el director no dice nada cuando lo ataca.-_ se preguntaron los alumnos al ver que el director no decía nada, el fondo todos sabían que Aisawa solo quería una excusa para que Hawks resultara dañado. No es que lo odiara, solo quería verlo sufrir.

-Continua Todoroki-kun.- animo Deku.

-Como iba diciendo. Mi nombre es Shouto Todoroki y soy hijo de Endeavor, Miembro de Big 3 en la academia U.A. Al comienzo odie a mi padre por dañar a mi familia con su obsesión de…- empezó hablar de lo mucho que odiar a su padre le inspiro a convertirse en un Héroe solo para reprocharle en la cara a su viejo que era mejor que el.

-_Que guapo.-_ pensaron las femeninas suspirando sin prestarle verdadera atención.

-_Parece como si estuviera relatando el principio de su biografía_.- pensaron otros muchos.

-¡Ya cállate! A nadie les interesa el motivo porque te convertiste en Héroe.- acuso Bakugo elevando la voz mientras caminaba para estar delante de Todoroki.- Yo le diré lo que necesitan pedazos de basura.-

Todoroki frunció levemente el ceño y le cedió el paso a Bakugo como diciendo "Si están fácil porque no lo haces tu".

Hawks desde su escondite sonrió mientras le enviaba el video de la charla de Todoroki a su amada prometida.

-Mi cuñadito es todo un casanova.- rio por lo bajo enviando las fotografías de sus estudiantes suspirando y sonrojándose a su amada prometida, tal vez con eso obtenía recompensa esa noche. De paso envió las fotografías a Momo, la novia de Todoroki. Era lo bueno de ser maestro, tenia los números de los delegados.

Bakugo aclaro su garganta preparándose, incluso adopto una pose mas seria. Como si fuera dar un épico y emotivo discurso.

-Escuchen insectos.- elevo por poco la voz.- ¡Ustedes son unos extras de los extras que solo sirven para ocupar espacio! ¡Así que hagan un favor y desistan patéticos novatos! Porque yo… seré el numero uno y ni ustedes ni los mierdas que tengo por amigos me detendrán. ¡Mueran!- género explosión que asustaron a la mayoría.

De hecho algunos se desmayaron en sus lugares producto del miedo.

-¡Kacchan! No digas eso.- regaño Deku activando sus látigos negros para detener a su amigo.

-Debimos traer a Momo e Iida.- comento Todoroki apartándose del forcejeo que hacia Bakugo al estar prisionero entre los látigos de Deku.

Definitivamente… eran mejor Iida y Momo.

Pero estos estaban ocupados. Por eso Aizawa tuvo que recurrir con Deku y compañía.

Mientras tanto con Momo

Momo no estaba libre del todo, al igual que la mayoría se les dio la tarea de impartir una clase a grados menores o futuros alumnos que desean ingresar a la academia.

A ella le toco una clase en particular.

-¿Cómo ser bella y Heroína?- comentaron Kendo y Momo a la vez leyendo el cartel del escenario donde las esperaban varias señoritas, esperando sus sabios consejos.

-Vamos chicas, la gente nos espera.- anuncio la maestra mas atractiva de U.A, seguida de MT Lady.

Mientras tanto con Iida.

Iida no impartiría una clase como tal, ayudaría a Mei a impartirla. El grupo 1-A de apoyo también necesitaba lecciones.

-Y así es como consigues conejillos de india sin paga.- explico Mei mientras señalaba varios apuntes en la pizarra.- ¡Y chicas! Si el mejor amigo de tu novio es el mejor de la academia, no duden en usarlo como ayudante sin paga, el amigo de su novio se los debe. ¡Verdad Iida Bebe!- se dirigió a Iida que solo se encargaría de cargar los inventos cuando todo terminara.

-He…- Iida no supo que decir, amaba a Mei pero quien podría negar que le faltaba unos tornillos. Pero lo que tenia de loca lo tenia de salvaje en la ca… ¡ahora no es momento de eso!

-Sáquenle provecho a esos besos y metidas de mano.- comento sin pena la inventora.

-¡Mei!- regaño Iida muy sonrojado observando a su esposa.

En serio creen que Iida con lo mojigato y tradicional que es tocaría a Mei sin antes estar casados. Están casados… según el carnaval de la academia de hace seis meses. Ya saben, esos juegos donde finges casarte con alguien o algo. Solo así Iida dejo salir sus bajos instintos. Pero esa es otra historia.

Todos tenian algo que hacer.

Kirishima y Setsusetsu impartiría clase de gimnasia y hombría para los futuros interesados en ingresas a la academia. Jirou enseñaría música representando el nuevo club de música de la academia. Ibara el nuevo club de botánica, Mina lecciones de baila para los interesados de otros cursos, Uraraka lecciones especiales de como ser un héroe de desastres.

En teoría todos tenían algo que hacer al ser de ultimo año y dejar una lección antes de la graduación.

Incluso Mineta… que misteriosamente tenia la clase mas solicitada.

Con Mineta.

-Bienvenidos a la décima conferencia de cómo encontrar a tu Waifu perfecta siendo un gran héroe y de como ser un ser de mente abierta (pervertido)- exclamo el pequeño observando al salón común que se encontraba repleto de curiosos con gabardinas y anteojos para ocultar su identidad.- También veremos como conquistar a esa persona para que este bajo tus pies.-

Muchos rumores corren de como Aizawa autorizo esa conferencia, muchos especulan que es chantajeado por Mineta, otros que el director es un pervertido bajo toda esa fachada y otros que la heroína de la risa convenció de alguna forma a su esposo para dejar vigente dicha conferencia.

Todas buenas historias pero que no son de nuestro interés ahora.

De vuelta a la clase.

Muchos tenían gotas estilo anime en sus cabezas al ver como el aparente numero dos se retorcía cual gusano entre el mar de cadena y cubre bocas que el número uno y el número tres tuvieron que colocarle. Así los identificaban.

Ahora si todas las femeninas suspiraron al ver los rostros sudados y la respiración cansada de los héroes de grados superiores. Eran como esos contratistas de las telenovelas.

Controlar a Bakugo cada vez resultaba mas difícil. Pero siempre lo era cuando discutía con Camie, su novia. Con el tiempo los de tercero aprendieron a ver el patrón de comportamiento de Bakugo, cuando se iba de cita y no regresaba hasta entrando la noche era señal que regresaba calmado y no tan agresivo. Después de un tiempo aprendieron los días que se necesitaba para que el carácter de Bakugo volviera ha ser el mismo.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto Sarada sin creer que alguien así fuera un héroe.

-A veces.- contesto Todoroki acomodando sus cabellos en su coleta causando un suspiro que lo dejo consternado unos momentos.- Como iba diciendo. Solo es así cuando su novia y el no han…- un látigo le cerro la boca a tiempo.

-¿No han…- continuo la pregunto uno de los estudiantes.

-Cenado.- sonrió nervioso Deku.- Cuando no han cenado.- suspiro al ver que todos le creyeron.

-Nota: llevar a Todoroki-kun a clases de discreción.- anoto Deku volviendo a sacar su libreta con rapidez.

-Buena escapada Midoriya.- felicito Hawks alzando el pulgar hacia el mejor de la academia.

El mejor de la academia observo a sus amigos, he inmediatamente Bakugo dejo de retorcerse y Todoroki volvía a su pose desinteresada.

Era el momento del mejor de la academia, aunque su actitud no lo delata.

El mejor entre mejores… un grande. Era su momento. Por lo que había ensayado día y noche.

-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, aunque todos me conocen mejor como De…- se detuvo al ver que uno levanto la mano.- ¿Si? ¡El de atrás!- observo a un castaño hasta el fondo.

-Podría repetirlo no entender bien.- hablo un joven castaño hasta el fondo del salón con un japonés muy básico y un acento claramente de New York.

-Con gusto joven…- comento con una sonrisa al percatarse que era extranjero.

-Parker.- respondió tranquilo.

-¿Parker?- pregunto dudoso recordando el nombre del héroe con el que trabajo en sus vacaciones anteriores. Cuando hizo un tour por América con Todoroki y Momo. Esa vez como siempre término envuelto en un conflicto y termino colaboran con dos de los equipos lideres de Estados Unidos, Una tal liga de algo y unos Vencedores… así no eran los nombres pero Deku no sabía leer ingles y no comprendía muy bien el idioma en ese entonces.- ¿De casualidad no conoces a un héroe llamado Spider-man de Estados Unidos?- pregunto al ver como el joven tenia gran parecido a su amigo de Estados Unidos.

-Es padre mio señor.- respondió con cierta dificultad al no conocer el idioma completamente.

Y sin darse cuenta Deku apareció al lado del joven Parker, causando que mas de uno abriera la boca, era como si se hubiera tele transportada.

-Eres el pequeño Ben.- comento emocionado sacando otra vez su libreta.- Tu padre me ha contado grande cosas de ti, no sabia que estaba aquí. Es cierto que tu poder consiste en…- y así continuo murmurando y murmurando el sempai totalmente emocionado. No todos los días descubrías que tu amigo de Estados Unidos envía su hijo a estudiar a tu academia.

La clase borro su impacto dejando ver otro tipo de impacto, era un rayo de Luz… pero un rayo de luz muy extraño a decir verdad.

Bakugo y Todoroki solo se resignaron al que Deku había olvidado todo y ahora entrevistaba a los jóvenes.

-Estos… son… los… tres... Grandes…- pensaron la mayoría nervioso mientras respondían a un mas nervioso las preguntas de un emocionado Deku.

Un sujeto con la capacidad social de una piedra, que además era un playboy. Se podía ver… no era normal ser tan atractivo.

Un psicópata con tendencias asesinas que menospreciaba a todos por lo que se podía ver.

Y un… extraño y algo torpe rayo de luz que parecía mas un Otaku de los héroes a un héroe como tal. Incluso le dijo a muchos del aula que los admiraba.

No había nada mejor para el puesto de "Big 3"

Así sonó la campana.

-0-

En el comedor.

-Somos patéticos.- comento Todoroki dando una probada a su comida.

-Hablen por ustedes infelices.- exclamo molesto el segundo mas fuerte comiendo su hamburguesa picante con cierta rabia.

-Debimos planearlo mejor.- comento Deku sin dejar de ver las nuevas anotaciones de su cuaderno.

-Fuiste tu estúpido Nerd que los acoso.- acuso Bakugo llevándose una patata rizada a la boca.

-Y tú los amenazaste.- respondió Deku sin dirigirle la mirada a un. Estaba terminando el ultimo de los dibujos de los alumnos. La verdad es que dibujaba muy bien, casi eran copias de los alumnos de primer año.

-¿Deberíamos pedirle consejos a Momo o Iida?- pregunto Todoroki dirigiendo la mirada a la mesa donde se encontraba su novia.

Al parecer los únicos que lo arruinaron fueron ellos, ya que el resto de alguna u otra manera terminaron siendo invitados a la mesa de los novatos que tuvieron que asesorar.

Se podía ver a Momo y Kendo junto al resto de las chicas conversar con las novatas de las diferentes clases en una mesa apartada que en realidad llamaba mucho la atención. Mineta ya se había resbalado con su propia saliva dos veces.

Iida por su parte estaba en la mesa de soporto siendo catalogado por Mei y sus "alumnos". No por nada era novio de la mejor inventora del país, sus mejoras y trajes eran lo mejor.

Kirishima y los chicos habían sido invitados a comer por sus alumnos.

Por lo tanto los tres Grandes quedaron excluidos a una mesa del rincón como si tuvieran lepra.

¿Y sus alumnos?

Mientras tanto el en salón.

-Ni loco salgo con esos locos ahí fuera.- exclamo Boruto comiendo la mitad del almuerzo de su amiga de la infancia Sarada.- ¿Cómo es posible que esos sean Big 3?-

-Odio estar de acuerdo contigo.- contesto la llamada Sarada comiendo la parte de su propio almuerzo.- Esos sujetos son extraños.-

Y así casi todos en el aula asintieron, a excepción de las chicas, ellas querían ir a brazos de Todoroki pero le daban miedo los otros miembros de Big 3 (Deku y Bakugo).

De nuevo al casino de la escuela.

-Ni loco le pido consejos a tu muñeca inflable andante, Icehot.- respondió Bakugo aparentemente restándole importancia.

-No la llames a si.- respondió rápidamente el tercer mejor de U.A defendiendo a su novia.

-Quieren parar de una vez, estoy intentando averiguar como solucionar las cosas.- pidió Deku levantando la vista. Hace unos años no hubiera hecho eso por su falta de confianza, pero ahora era el mejor de la academia. Por Dios había vencido a Yakuzas y villanos clase S, como para tenerle aun miedo a sus propios amigos.- Bakugo tu no llames a si a Momo y Todoroki no le hagas caso.-

-¡Que te den nerd!- y con esto Bakugo se concentró en comer.

Todoroki solo apago las llamas de su cara y también volvió a su comida.

El comedor entero suspiro al ver como Deku detenía a esos dos. Al menos lo de clases menores, lo de tercero ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a las riñas de Bakugo.

Sabrá Dios que pasaría si esos dos se enfrentaban en serio.

Hasta la fecha Big 3 de ese año solo se había enfrentado una vez entre si. Y todo el complejo de entrenamiento en forma de ciudad termino destrozado con solo uno de los tres en pie. ¿Quién era el mas fuerte de Big 3 en lo que respecta fuerza?

Pocos lo sabían.

En lo que respecta a notas escolares el mas alto era Deku, seguido de Bakugo y por ultimo Todoroki. Esto era en notas entre ellos tres.

Pero en poder… pocos lo sabían.

Para los de segundo año Bakugo era el escalón mas alto de U.A, para la población femenina y los de primero era el alumno del poder de fuego y Hielo (Todoroki).

Deku… los de menor ingreso, al menos los que lo conocían, ni siquiera sabían porque el formaba parte de Big 3. Era tímido, algo torpe, muy sonriente… no podía pertenecer a Big 3.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Todoroki destapando su lata de Soda Pepsi y dándole un trago.

-Intentar explicarles nos salió de mierda.- comento Bakugo también analizando la situación. No quería que los novatos anduvieran por ahí divulgando su poca capacidad de enseñanza.

-Algo en mente Izuku.- Todoroki observo a su mejor amigo buscando una idea. Si no hacían bien esa tarea Aizawa le pediría a Momo e Iida que lo hicieran y no quería eso. Amaba demasiado a su novia como para darle trabajo.

-Tengo una idea.- respondió Deku recordando su platica con su jefe Mirio.- Recuerda la platica que nosotros tuvimos en primer año.- comento causando una mueca de confusión en Bakugo y una leve sonrisa en Todoroki.

Lo cierto es que Deku lo llevaba meditando todo el dia.

-¿Fue cuando Lucas les dio una paliza?- recordó Bakugo el relato de Kirishima y Sero.

-Así es…- sonrió Deku levemente.

-Enseñanza con dolor. Me apunto.- acepto Bakugo mostrándose feliz.

-Yo también.- acepto Todoroki.

-0-

En la clase. Ultima hora.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los alumnos consternado al escuchar las ordenes de Hawks.

-Porque tengo que repetirlo como si no lo hubiera dicho antes y esto fuera un método de narración.- comento confuso el héroe.- Pero en fin… como dije hace una rato. Big 3 solicita su presencia en el gimnasio ahora mismo. Lucharan todos a la vez contra ellos para enseñarles de manera física a lo que se enfrentaran en sus nuevas practicas.-

-¡Están locos!- comento la nieta del héroe Goku.- ¡Los mataremos!- comento confiada.

-¿Nos están subestimando?- pregunto el héroe Eren con mucho enojo.

-Eren tiene razón maestro. Un héroe profesional no podría con todos nosotros a la vez.- aclaro Mikaza defendiendo a su amor secreto.

Pero Hawks solo sonrió abiertamente.

-Porque no van y lo comprueban.- sonrió divertido el Sensei.- Aizawa ya lo aprobó y dijo que quien no deseara podía saltarse la lección. Pero yo por mi parte prometo Veinte puntos en todas mis materias a quien participe en la derrota de uno solo de los de tres Grandes, no importando si solo le dan el golpe de gracia.-

-¡Aceptamos!- correrán los alumnos confiados.

¿Quién no quiere puntos fáciles?

-0-

Momo y Kendo acaban de salir de sus ultimas lecciones.

-El director puede ser muy cruel a veces, ponernos esta tarea al ultimo minuto.- comento Kendo con gran cansancio mental.

-Lo hizo porque sabia que solo nosotros podíamos con la tarea en tan corto tiempo.- respondió Momo igual de cansada.

Ambas continuaron conversando. Hasta que llegando al pasillo que daba a la salida observaron a una buena cantidad de alumnos de primer año.

-Escucharon, Big 3 peleara con los primero.- comento un joven a sus compañeros.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron sus amigos dudosos.

-¡Si! Sensei Hawks lo acaba de publicar en su Facebook.- relato emocionado.

Y de inmediato casi la mayoría corrió hacia el gimnasio, donde se llevaría tan aclamado encuentro.

-¿Momo?- llamo Kendo al ver como Momo se había quedado literalmente de piedra.

-¡Hay que detenerlos rápido!- prácticamente grito empezando a correr.

-¡Esto es inaceptable!- se escucho el grito de Iida usando sus poderes para correr hacia el gimnasio esquivando a Momo en el proceso. Hace unos momentos recibió un mensaje de Mei informándole que estaría en el Gimnasio promocionando sus inventos.

-¡Iida!- llamo la vice-presidenta.

Debían darse prisa.

-0-

-Sus boletos. ¡Compren aquí sus boletos!- grito Denki desde una boletería mal hecha.- Vean la paliza del año.-

-Primer año VS ¡BIG 3!- promocionó Mina emocionada.- Sus apuestas, hagan aquí sus apuestas.- ya saben porque promocionaba el evento.

Kirishima desde el mini escenario con la pizarra de apuestas que montaron de manera rápida se debatía o mejor dicho se cuestionaba como rayos llego ha estar en esa situación.

-¡Vengan apuesten! ¿creen que Big 3 le ganara a los de primero?- animo Mineta señalando los porcentajes de cada uno de los contendientes.

-¡10 Dolores por ver una humillación! ¡La clase A no deja de caer tan bajo!- se quejo Neito acusando a Sero y a los mas fortachones por no dejarlo pasar. Al parecer se quería meter sin pagar.

-¿Por qué cobran en dólares?- pregunto Setsusetu confundido.

Mientras tanto los profesores observaban sin saber que hacer en esos casos. Aparte tenían una nota firmada por Aizawa donde autorizaba eso.

-¿Cuándo firme eso?- pregunto Aizawa algo molesto observando la nota que su clon en miniatura sostenía.

Efectivamente su firma estaba en el papel donde autorizaba a la clase A cobrar por entrar a ver la clase de Big 3. Por supuesto que le tendrían que dar una parta de las ganancias a la escuela.

El problema era que Aizawa como director no recordaba haber firmado eso.

-Los chicos me la dieron.- informo Shinso o Aizawa Jr esperando una reprimenda de su maestro.- No se cómo la consiguieron.-

-¿Es tu firma?- pregunto All Might observando el papel al igual que sus compañeros de enseñanza.

-Si lo es.- fue lo único que dijo el director conteniendo su ira.

Cuando el causante fuera atrapado…

-Vamos Emi-chan.- se escucho la voz de Hawks.- Ya casi empieza y quiero tener buenos lugares.-

Camino el rubio acompañado por la esposa de Aizawa.

-Ya lo creo Hawks-kun.- respondió la heroína Smile, o Ms. Joke, siguiendo al rubio.- ¡Hola cariño!- saludo la heroína a un molesto Aizawa.

_-Cuando llegue a casa le esconderé su Xbox por todo un mes_.- prometió el director observando como su esposa se alejaba.

No había pruebas, pero era casi seguro que Hawks y Emi tenían algo que ver.

-Manzanas acarameladas. Por cada manzana demuestra su apoyo a Deku Onii-chan- exclamo la pequeña Eri junto con Seto que preparaba las manzanas. La verdad es que estaban muy buenas. Seto era un gran cocinero.

También le darían su parte a la escuela.

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo la lección de Big 3 termino convirtiéndose en un mini festival improvisado.

Incluso la escuela activo los calentares para acabar con la nieva y dar un ambiente agradable.

-Ve el lado amable, todos aprenderán algo.- intento calmar Present Mic a su amigo.

La conmoción de ver a Big 3 en acción fue tanta que la lección se retrasó para mejor el área de entrenamiento.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Todoroki al ver una gran cantidad de alumnos en el área del gimnasio.

-Que mierda.- Bakugo no lo admitiría pero también estaba consternado.

-Como montaron esto tan rápido.- pregunto Deku mostrándose abiertamente sorprendido.

Ellos solo habían ido a por su ropa de gimnasio y a pensar si debían darle una leve oportunidad.

-Así mis padawan, haces publicidad gratis dando tus inventos para que armen esto tan rápido.- se escucho a Mei dando otra clase extra.- ¡Sujeto de pruebas!- exclamo al ver a Deku a la lejanía.

Y antes que alguno de los tres pudiera decir algo ya tenia a Hatsune frente a ellos con varios de sus robots cargando tres maletas alargadas.

-Sus nuevos trajes ya están listos para su combate.- comunico Mei mostrando tres trajes mejorados correspondiente a cada uno de los tres.- Listo para ustedes.- se mostro orgullosa señalando los trajes.

Si sus actitudes lo permitieran los Tres Grandes tendrían una gota estilo anime al ver los trajes, a simple viste se veían como sus trajes pero mejores, el problema era que tenían los colores y el logo de Hatsune Corp. Como si fueran letreros promocionales. Incluso se iluminaban.

-Gracias Mei-san.- se mostro el siempre educado Deku.- Pero no los usaremos, no seria justo…-

-…Ha.- no se mostro decepcionada.- ¡Pero usaran mi ropa deportiva!- sonrió como siempre lo hacia chasqueándolos dedos y en cuestión de segundos otros robots trajeron trajes deportivos con el logo de la academia y de Hatsune corp. Pero mas discreto.

-Lo que sea.- gruño Bakugo tomando su traje.

No lo admitirán pero se veían de buena calidad y conociendo a Mei lo eran.

-Vamos, entremos por detrás.- sugirió Todoroki siendo seguido por sus amigos.

No querían llamar mas la atención.

-0-

-Como presidente de la clase exijo que se detenga esto Sensei Hawks.- ordeno Iida frente al maestro que comía una manzana acaramelada de manera desinteresada.

-Iida tiene razón Sensei. Es muy peligroso.- esta vez colaboro Momo.

-Tranquilos… todo estará bajo control. Solo les harán ver una gran lección.- comento tranquilo el maestro.- Hasta donde yo se, Mirio les dio una lección igual y no paso nada.-

Momo e Iida callaron sin poder objetar a eso. Además se podía ver el cuerpo medico de la academia. En teoría nada podía pasar.

Así las cosas continuaron en paz. Hasta que la clase A con la B llegaro al patio del Gimnasio. Hawks sugirió que estos también participaran. Todos portando miradas de orgullo y determinación.

Listos para darle la paliza de su vida a Big 3 al menos eso creían los de segundo y primero de las distintas carreras.

Los de tercero ya sabían el resultado. Por eso sus papeles con sus apuestas.

Esta de mas decir que los jóvenes disfrutaban la atención y las palabras de animo de quienes apostaron por ellos, eso sin saberlo por supuesto.

Y Hawks como maestro aportaría su parte.

-Escuchen delincuentes.- los llamo deteniéndose frente a los novatos.- Se de lo que son capaz… así que con todo.- animo mostrando una sonrisa.

Los alumnos agradecieron las "sinceras" palabras de su maestro.

-¿Y quien escogerán?- pregunto Hawks con mucho interés.

-¿Escoger?- pregunto uno de los alumnos.

-¿Creyeron que pelearían con los tres?- pregunto Hawks mostrando falsa sorpresa.- No es así mis delincuentes… ustedes solo escogerán uno solo para luchar con el.-

Esto molesto a mas de uno creyendo otra vez que estaban siendo subestimados.

-Escojan con sabiduría.- aconsejo Hawks muy interesado en la elección de los jóvenes.- Si me dicen a quien escogerán tal vez los ayude.- animo a que le contaran.

Cosa que hizo sospechar a todos los alumnos… lo conocían muy bien para saber que tramaba algo.

-Lo decidiremos en el vestidor.- termino la charla Sarada empezando a caminar hacia el complejo.

Y así todos caminaron. Dejando a su maestro que solo pudo suspirar.

-Bueno… que se puede hacer.- suspiro algo decaído.- ¡Ustedes pueden! Se que lo lograran! CREO EN USTEDES- grito.

Pero cuando el ultimo alumno entro. Hawks corrió hacia donde se encontraba Mineta y Kirishima que era el guardia.

-¡Todo a que mi cuñadito les parte la cara!- aposto Hawks dándole a Mineta un fajo de billetes.

-¿Cuándo tiempo?- pregunto Mineta apuntando el dato del maestro.

-Cinco minutos a lo mucho.-

-0-

Big 3 no podía estar mas confundido. Una lección se convirtió en un espectáculo sin darse cuenta.

Ahora su calentamiento en el que seria el Ring se había convertido en un espectáculo.

-Tu puedes Bakugo.- animo Kirishima desde su puesto en el placo de organizadores. Alguien debía resguardar el dinero y las apuestas.

-¡Callate!- exclamo Bakugo levantando su puño a su amigo.- ¡A ti no mujer!- respondió a la voz en su móvil.

-_Tu amigo Kirishima esta transmitiendo esto hacia mi escuela_.- Bakugo escucho la sensual voz de su novia.- _Dales una paliza y aceptare ese fin de semana en el condominio de tus padres. Solos tu y yo…-_

-Dalos por muertos mujer.- sonrió Bakugo de manera un tanto macabra.

-Esto es extraño.- comento Todoroki observando a Bakugo como si fuera un bicho raro.

Lo que hacia el amor o el sexo, con esos dos aun no estaba muy claro, tal vez un poco de ambos.

-Todoroki-san.- llamo Momo al acercándose desde las escaleras que Cementus había hecho para esa "charla".- Si eres escogido ten cuidado por favor.- pidió con una mano en su pecho, como escena de un anime romántico.

Mina, Uraraka y el resto de las chicas no pudieron hacer mas que murmurar entre si.

-No dañes a ninguno.- y la ilusión de una novia preocupada desvaneció.

-Todos a sus lugares, los alumnos decidirán a quien de Big 3 se enfrentaran.- anuncio Mic desde el placo de administradores.- Plus Ultra.-

-Tu puedes Deku-kun.- animo Uraraka observando como su amigo ingresaba al vestidor.

Mientras tanto en el vestidor de los de primero.

-¿A quien escogemos?- pregunto Mikaza sin cambiar su rostro.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado.- analizo Oliver sin despegarse de su balón.

-Asi es… si uno solo nos enfrentara quiere decir que son fuertes, pero eso no importa, la cantidad nos da ventaja.- analizo Pan sin temor, como su abuelito.- Ya quiero enfrentarme a ellos.-

-Por un lado tenemos a Bakugo-sempai.- anuncio uno de los lideres de la sección B, un joven peliblanco de nombre Toshiro.

-Conocido por su poder destructivo y por su violencia. Casi podría escribir un libro de como no se debe comportar un héroe.- termino la novia del presidente de la clase B, una tal Karin, hermana menor del héroe Ichigo.

-Todoroki-senpai no es mejor, sus dos poderes lo dejan sin puntos ciegos.- analizo Boruto, recordó los datos que pudieron encontrar.

-Y por ultimo esta ese tal Izuku. Pero dudo que sea el del que hablan los rumores.- opino Eren menos preciando al que creen mas débil de los tres grandes.

-Si… es imposible que el sea de quien hablan los rumores, según dicen el líder de Big 3 es quien venció a la liga de villanos.- opino uno de los jóvenes.

-¿Pero quien es su líder?- teorizo Sarada.

-Seguramente es el tipo de hielo y fuego.- opino uno muy seguro.

Los otros tuvieron una opinión igual, para ellos Bakugo y mucho menos Deku no podían ser los lideres.

-Porque no escogemos al de cabellos verdes, a simple viste se ve muy sonriente como para ser alguien.- sentencio uno muy convencido.

Y le encontraron lógica… la ropa de invierno lo hacían ver un tanto rechoncho, a diferencia de Bakugo y Todoroki que usaron suéteres.

-Vamos por el mas débil y seas recordados como leyendas.- sentencio uno.

-0-

Las luces se apagaron dejando solo a los reflectores y Big 3 camino al centro de "Ring" Donde el representante de los de primero los esperaba.

Bakugo y Todoroki con sus uniformes de gimnasio solo que tenían el logo de Hatsune por petición de Deku, de alguna manera tenia que pagar las mejores de sus trajes.

Deku por su parte aun tenia esa gran chaqueta acolchonado que lo hacia ver mas ancho.

-No sé qué es este espectáculo. Pero eso no evitara que los haga pedazos.- amenazo Bakugo mostrando su típica agresividad.

La representante Sarada no le presto atención solo continuo con la vista en frente.

-¿A quien escogieron para que les de la lección?- el gimnasio quedo en silencio por la palabras de Deku, muchos sujetando los papeles de las apuesta, ya que solo se podían apostar por uno de los tres si es que apoyaban a Big 3.

-Escogemos… te escogemos a ti.- señala Sarada a un Deku que puso cara nerviosa por un segundo ya que casi le pican un ojo.

Muchos suspiraron al ver que habían perdido su dinero. Otros pocos solo esperaban que el tiempo por el que apostaron se cumpliera.

Bakugo gruño y Todoroki se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban a la esquina.

-Acaba con esto rápido Nerd.- deseo suerte Bakugo molesto por no haber sido elegido.

[Texto de Camie]

-Listo para el fin de semana de tu vida en la casa de invierno de tus padres.- Bakugo sonrió con malicia. Había ganado.

-No los golpees tan fuerte.- pidió Todoroki dirigiendo su vista a su novia en las gradas.

Deku asintió dirigiendo la mirada a los alumnos.

-Suerte.- animo Deku sonriendo.

-Acaban de cometer la peor decisión de sus vidas.- escucharon la voz de Hawks decepcionada por haber perdido su dinero, Fuyumi le regañaría por eso. No abría premio esa noche.

Los alumnos no entendieron hasta que Deku llevo sus manos al cierre de su ropa y empezara a bajarlo.

-Este es el cuerpo de un héroe.- comento Deku retirando su ropa superior.

Pero los ojos de los de primero se abrieron de verdad al ver caer el abrigo causando un pequeño cráter. Pero se abrieron a un mas al ver el cuerpo de Deku.

-¿Ese el cuerpo de un Héroe?- comento uno sin creerlo.

Todo el pecho, estomago, espalda, parte de su cuello y brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices. Cicatrices muy visibles y nada discretas. Todo sumando su cuerpo marcado en extremo.

-Deben saber a lo que se enfrentan cuando están haya fuera. Hay ocasiones que no regresaran ilesos a casa- comento Deku sin perder su sonrisa empezando a estirar sus músculos.- Cuando quieran.- sonrió mientra se colocaba una pañuelo con el logo de Hatsune alrededor del brazo.

Todoroki y Bakugo casi rodaban los ojos al ver que Deku inconscientemente busco lucirse mostrando su torso con la escusa de enseñar sus cicatrices.

0:02

-¡Acabemos con esto!- gruño Eren mordiendo su dedo adoptando una forma mas grande, casi el triple de su tamaño y muy musculoso, como si fuera un titán de sus videojuegos.

El titán alzo su puño para aplastar a Deku pero antes que siquiera pudiera llegar a tocar a Deku. Eren salió disparado a la dirección contraria, y cuando toco el suelo ya se encontraba inconsciente en su forma original.

Nadie de primero y algunos de segundo se explicaron que había pasado. Deku ni siquiera se había movido.

0:06

-Nadie toca a mi Eren.- exclamo Mikaza furiosa corriendo hacia Deku haciendo aparecer sus látigos delgados y tener sus dos bastones listos para atacar al culpable.

-Vamos contigo.- apoyaron Pan y Sarada.

-Chidori.- exclamo la pelinegra activando sus rayos concentrados.

-Kame kame.- concentro su poder la llamada Pan.

Pero cuando Mikaza estaba lista para golpear a Deku este sujeto sus bastones con gran facilidad y con la misma facilidad golpeo su estómago dejándola fuera de combate.

0:10

-Atacan ya.- comento Deku sin intimidarse antes de literalmente desaparecer frente a los ojos de todos.

Por un instante Deku desapareció.

-¡Sarada Cuidado!- grito Boruto.

Pero ya era tarde Deku ya se encontraba frente a Sarada para darle el golpe en el estomago.

0:13

-HAAAA….- grito Pan dirigiendo su rayo a Deku.

Pero Deku solo lo golpeo dirigiéndolo hacia el resto de los alumnos. Algunos lo esquivaron. Pero otros no. Y tras unos segundos Pan recibió su golpe.

0:15

Todos están impactados. En cuestión de apenas quince segundos la mejor de la clase A como era Mikaza y tres de los mas fuertes habían sido vencidos.

-Tiro del dragon.- Oliver golpeo su balón cargo de energía.

Deku sin perder su sonrisa se colocó en posición y remato el tiro de Oliver o Tsubasa.

El balón no solo regreso a Oliver dejándolo fuera de combate por la fuerza con la que fue regresado, sino que también revoto en varios mas dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Nunca lancen un ataque que su oponente pueda regresarlo.- consejo Deku.

0:37

Deku sin perder su sonrisa activo su One for All haciendo que su cuerpo brillara.

-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya. Pero todos me conocen por Deku.- revelo su nombre a los alumnos, dispuesto a terminar todo de una vez.

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar su nombre… sin saberlo habían retado al mas poderoso de la academia a un tu por tu.

-¿Aun podemos cambiar al sujeto de cabello bicolor?- comento Boruto desmoralizado.

Deku no respondió… solo sonrió mientras sus manos se tornaban negras y de un momento para otro atrapar a mas de diez alumnos.

-Nunca bajen la guardia en combate.- educo el mas fuerte de la academia, todo mientras golpea a los atrapados contra el suelo dejándolos inconscientes.

1:57

-Vaya…- exclamo Kirishima que habia bajado hasta donde estaba Bakugo para ver mejor el combate.- Midoriya se ha hecho mas fuerte.-

-Ese Nerd es una mierda.- comento Bakugo sin su típica agresividad.

-Midoriya siempre ha sido fuerte…- comento Todoroki moviendo a un lado para evitar ser golpeado por el cuerpo de Boruto.- Solo debe aprender a controlarse.-

En menos de tres minutos mas de la mitad de la clase ya se encontraba inconscientes por los golpes al estómago u otras lesiones menores. Deku fue cuidadoso en solo dejarlos fuera de combate.

Por eso Izuku siempre controlaba ese lado de él.

El joven hijo del Hombre Araña lanzo una ráfaga de telarañas pero estas fueron atrapadas por Deku y usadas para tirar del joven héroe hacia su destino… el puño de Deku en la boca del estómago.

Deku hizo una nota metal de pedirle perdón a su amigo estadunidense.

-Los de largo distancia ya están.- exclamo el "líder" de los estudiantes. Observando como detrás de el se encontraban los estudiantes incapacitados para seguir luchando.- Ahora falta el resto.- observo al resto.

3:02

-Vamos. Aun podemos.- intento elevar el animo uno de los estudiantes que quedaba en pie.- No se contenga, porque no nos contendremos.- pidió no muy seguro.

Ya sabían que perderían… pero caerían con dignidad.

-¿Quieren que combata en serio?- pregunto Deku de manera retorica aumentando la intensidad de poder que pasaba atravez de su cuerpo.- Veamos que hacen contra un quince porciento de mi fuerza.-

-Ya deja de jugar Deku para terminar esta mierda.- exigió Bakugo ganando por extraño que parezca un asentir de Todoroki.

-Termina ya Izuku.- también pidió. Ya era la hora de la cena.

Y como si fuera teletransportación el líder de tercero llego a los estudiantes y entre desapariciones pasaba entre estudiante en estudiante golpeando sus estómagos.

…Hasta que no quedo ni uno solo en pie.

-¡Plush Ultra!- grito imitando de cierta forma la pose que uso Mirio cuando los derroto a ellos.

4:04

Un poco mas de cuatro minutos se necesitaron para derrotar a todos los de primero.

El público estaba impactado, muchos de primero de las diferentes carreras dejaron caer sus manzanas acarameladas. Otros se quejaban de lo corto del evento pero no negaban que había valido la pena. Otros muchos ya se morían por cobrar sus apuestas, al menos los pocos que apostaron por Deku y el tiempo en que los acabaría.

-0-

El gimnasio poco a poco se fue quedando vacio, los maestros verificaban que todos fueran a sus dormitorios, Mineta, Denki y Mineta contaban sus ganancias y pagan las apuestas.

Los alumnos por su parte se encontraban aun en el suelo siendo atendidos por el equipo medico, aunque como tal no eran necesarios, Deku se controlo demasiado.

-Su victoria hay que celebrarla.- anuncio Kirishima con su típico buen humor.

Todoroki se encogió de hombros tomando la mano de su Novia. Bakugo solo lanzo un insulto en señal que aceptaba.

-¿No vienes Midoriya?- pregunto Iida al ver que Deku se quedaba viendo hacia los estudiantes.

-Ahora voy. Guárdame una mesa.- pidió Deku observando a los alumnos detenidamente.- Yo me encargo.-

Todoroki y Bakugo solo asintieron para seguir a sus compañeros.

Esta demás decir que unos se encontraban totalmente devastados e humillados. Algunos incluso lloraban.

-¿Hatsune no tienes una navaja?-

Mientras tanto los estudiantes se negaban a levantarse hasta que todos salieran. Hicieron el ridículo total. Para ellos, ahora mismo eran patéticos.

-Chico, Hawks sensei.- saludo Deku sin haberse colocado camisa aun mostrando sus grandes cicatrices.- ¿Aprendieron la lección?- pregunto un tanto divertido.

-¿Lección? ¡Lo único que hizo fue golpearnos!- acuso uno señalándolo.

Hawks solo pudo sonreír al ver que sus estudiantes no aprendieron nada.

-Eso creen.- comento Deku con una leve sonrisa sacando la navaja desplegable de Mei.

Y sin decir nada mas el joven héroe llevo el filo de la navaja a su antebrazo izquierdo y la introdujo en su piel sin cambiar su expresión.

Pero la sangre que salió no era roja, era azul.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando eres un héroe.- pronuncio dejando la navaja de lado después de hacer unos cortes.

Y sin cambiar la mirada empezó a quitarse la piel, pero la escena no era una escena gore. Deku mostro su brazo robótico.

-Como muchos en esta profesión que se convierte en nuestra vida. No todos los días regrese completo.- movió los dedos de su mano robótica llena de un liquido azul.- Tu ve que sacrificar mi brazo para salvar a un persona muy especial… mi madre.- sonrió de forma nostálgica.

El brazo robótico lucia muy bien al punto que tenia ciertas similitudes con un brazo real, por supuesto tenia rasgos geométricos pero a simple vista se veía como un adicional muy genial, lo que cualquier fanático del ciberpunk quisiera tener.

-¿Díganme? Como les fue en su primera practica.- pregunto a los impactados estudiantes que no eran capaces de articular una palabra.

¿La vida de héroe era tan difícil?

-Si no se han dado cuenta que en su primera practica no eran mas que invitados.- explico notando la mirada de confusión de los menores.- Pero ahora serán tratados como héroes, así que les hago una pregunta. ¿Estarían dispuesto a sacrificar su brazo?- pregunto sin mostrar duda en sus palabras.

Muchos de los jóvenes se mostraron sorprendidos e impactados a la vez, algunos no sabían que responder. Pero otros si estaban seguros.

-Yo sacrificaría mi vida.- sentencio Mikaza observando a Eren.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con esta paliza que nos acaba de dar?- pregunto uno confundido.

Deku rio levemente como recordando algo.

-A su edad me pregunte lo mismo cuando mi sempai me dio la misma paliza.- revelo sorprendiendo a la mayoría.- Ustedes lo conocerán ahora como Lemillion, pero yo lo conocí como Mirio Sempai. El termino con toda mi generación en cinco minutos- revelo con cierta nostalgia.

Ahora si todos abrieron los ojos a no mas poder. El héroe numero uno de Japon y numero diez del mundo venció a sus ahora sempais.

-Estas practicas serán fundamentales para ustedes. Ya que ahora saldrán como héroes y a lo que esto conlleva. ¡Experiencia! De eso se trata.- sonrió enfatizando su cuerpo cicatrizado y su antebrazo robótico.- Deben aprender a pensar mas rápido y adaptar su cuerpo. Yo no llegue a estar en la sima de la U.A quedándome sentado.- hablo mostrando una determinación que hizo que mas de uno se levantara.

Deku no era de enfatizar su puesto como "líder" de los de tercero, pero en estos momentos los chicos necesitaban una fuente de inspiración.

Y así todos lentamente se colocaron de pie.

-¿Pero su poder no le da una ventaja?- pregunto uno aun no muy convencido. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo. Pero no se podía dejar en alto los poderes de su sempai.

-¿Alguno aquí ha escucha del Otaku rompe huesos?- pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-Habla del supuesto alumno que murió por no controlar su poder.- comento uno.

-Yo escuche que su poder era tan inestable que se rindió y se marcho de la academia.- opino otro.

-Según yo era un rarito que se la pasaba lastimando por su propio poder.- termino otro.

Deku sonrió de forma un tanto nerviosa esta vez.

-¿Saben su nombre? O ¿Qué paso con él?- pregunto Deku obteniendo negativas de todos.- Se los dejo de tarea. Nos vemos chicos.- se despidió dándoles la espalda revelando a un gran dragón Tatuado.

El brazo y el tatuaje fueron pequeños regalos de Kai... mejor conocido como Overhaul.

-Nos vemos Rompe huesos.- se despidió Hawks conteniendo la riza.

Diez segundo mas tarde

-¡¿Rompe huevos?!- comentaron varios estudiantes.- ¡Era el!-

-0-

Deku salió del vestidos ya con una venda cubriendo su extremidad robótica y una ropa mas cómoda. Iida había sido muy considerado dejando ropa limpia. Aunque como todo lo que usaba Iida, esta tenia el logo de Hatsune Corp.

-Te tardaste.- comento Bakugo al verlo salir con su ceño eternamente fruncido.

-Que paso para que volvieras a perder el recubrimiento.- comento Todoroki colocándose a su lado.

-Solo les día una lección.- respondió Deku con una leve sonrisa moviendo los dedos de su brazo.- Creen que Aizawa sensei nos de una buena nota.- metió su mano en su bolsillo.

-Nos la debe el viejo.- respondió Bakugo también caminando al lado de sus iguales.

-No estoy muy seguro, saben como es el.- respondió Todoroki levemente preocupado. Debía mejorar sus notas, si Momo descubría que su promedio bajo por estar pasando mucho tiempo con ella romperían su relación de forma inmediata.

-Con una mierda. Vamos ya, el montón de extras nos espera en la entrada para ir a comer.- exclamo con su típica actitud, no lo admitirá pero tenia hambre.

-Comida.- exclamo Deku mostrando sin pena su apetito.- ¿Que comeremos?- pregunto deseoso.

-Creo que hoy toca comida rápida.- respondió Todoroki no muy seguro.

-Que bien, hace un tiempo que no comemos una hamburguesa de Mcdonalds.- comento un muy feliz Deku.

-¡Estas loco Deku de mierda!- observo Bakugo molesto.- ¡Comeremos KFC!- ordeno haciendo pequeñas explosiones.

-Creí que iríamos por pizza.- participo Todoroki.- La de Dominos es buena.-

-¡Que te jodan IceHot!- rugió Bakugo.- Solo a ti te gusta eso.-

Los tres grandes continuaron dirigiéndose a la salida con la vista de los alumnos sobre ellos.

¿Esos eran Big 3?

Los mas poderosos de la Academia.

-0000-

Fin de Big 3

N/A:

Antes que nada gracias por leer o por gastar un poco de vuestro valioso tiempo en compañía de esta historia. Comentad si os apeteces.

Bueno gente… primer fic desde que tengo ordenador propio. Mas adelante explicare lo que paso.

Esto se podría reconsiderar una remasterización de mi primer fic de Boku no Hero. Big 3. Un fic que le tengo mucho cariño pero que ahora no me gusta nada, es pecimo. Y raramente es uno de los que mas seguidores y me gusta tiene.

Entonces decidí dar esto de mayor calidad. Que es lo que se merecen

No tengo mas que decir, solo pido un comentaría para saber si me redimido después de la monstruosidad del primer Fic de Boku no Hero.

Nos vemos.


End file.
